Get Connected
Get Connected is a side quest in Phantasy Star Zero. The cable worker, Natsume, requests assistance from the Hunter's Guild after cables in Gurhacia Valley are found viciously damaged. Quest Details Story The Hunter's Guild quest coordinator, Gray, places numerous job postings for the same quest so that he can gather together plenty of capable hunters who will escort cable workers to repair the damage to the mauled cables on the field. He works together with neighboring town, Aroma City, so that they can get the damage patched up quickly in order to restore their communication outlets. Upon seeing the player, Gray is happy to know that he can count on at least one hunter to get the job done. He tells you that due to the massive amount of damage to the communication cables, of which he is almost positive the culprits are hostiles, a bigger crew of cable workers were sent out than usual. As a result, his job is to supply just as many escorts in order to ensure the entire crew's safety. He tells you to hurry and join the congregation in Gurhacia Valley. Upon entering the valley, you are greeted by Natsume, a female cast that acts as the manager for the cable crew. She sympathizes with you, saying that cleaning up the remaining hostiles that the previous hunters missed will be tough. She directs you to begin clearing the path of hostiles first while she and her cable team assess the damage to the cables and determine a method to fix them. After clearing the path, Natsume says the cables in the immediate area are fine so far due to the hard work from the advance crew. However, she determines that the heavy damage must be further ahead. The android tells you that she feels guilty having to rely on hunters risking their lives to protect them, and reveals that she and her team almost considered doing the job without escorts. She goes on to compare cable workers to hunters, saying that both risk their lives in order to better the lives of people in the city. It is because of this that she takes her job so seriously. Communication, according to her, is the foundation of peace. After apologizing for getting carried away in her speech, she urges you on to continue clearing the way. Once the hostiles are defeated in the healing meadow, Natsume says that both of you are close to the rendezvous point with the Aroma City workers. She takes a moment to rest, assuming the area is a safe zone. Suddenly, the cable begins violently shuddering. You both immediately continue onward in order to reconnect that cable at once. With the ancient clearing wiped of remaining hostiles, you and Natsume arrive at the dragon's den. A loud screech can be heard which shocks the android. Now very worried, she tells you that she will be unable to repair the cable with the tools she brought if the dragon snaps it. Without thinking, she begins screaming at the dragon in her attempts to get its attention. The dragon unleashes another angry screech before charging in her direction. She apologizes as the player begins to engage the beast. With the dragon subdued, Natsume is in awe of the power that hunters have. She feels regret that, despite your efforts, she was still unable to repair the cable. She apologizes again before the both of you hear foot steps approaching your direction. Natsume recognizes the people as the advance party but is confused why they are walking from Aroma City's direction. Not long after, she notices all the gear they have. She runs over and talks to them briefly before ecstatically running back to you to tell you the great news. As it turns out, the advance crew knew that they would not stand a chance against the dragon, so they took a detour to Aroma City in order to prepare for the aftermath of its destruction instead. She apologizes for getting overly excited but she cannot help but feel that a little bit of team work goes a long way. She is confident that they can now safely repair the cables and asks if you can file the report with the Hunter's Guild for a job well done. By the time you arrive in Dairon City and approach Gray, he tells you that the cable crew had already repaired the cable. Not only that, but Aroma City's people also thanked the guild for helping them subdue the dragon that was terrorizing them. Gray says that it would not have been possible without your help. He thanks you for your efforts and urges you to keep up with the good work. Script words indicate possible answers the player can give when prompted or any other messages indicated by the game. Written immediately under the selection is what the NPC will say as a result of the player's choice. A space in between the answer and the following paragraph is the universal continuation dialogue for both choices after the choice has taken effect. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene without it actually being written in the script. Reward Category:Phantasy Star Zero Quests